Baby Blues
by Kashiira
Summary: Réponse au premier défi de la SSY2004: un chevalier trouve un bébé sur son seuil avec la note : "Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire." Quelle sera la réaction de son chéri et un bébé... ça marche comment? Oo


_Titre__ : Baby Blues_

_Auteurs__ : Kats et Kashiira_

_Genre__ : angst, humour_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : DmxMu, KanonxMilo, mélanges_

_Warning : lemon un peu hot, grossiertés_

_Note des auteurs__ : il s'agit d'une réponse au défi de la SSY2004 de mai/juin : Un chevalier trouve un bébé sur le pas de son temple avec une note accrochée au lange de ce dernier : "_Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire !_". Comment va-t-il expliquer la chose à son chéri et puis, un bébé... ça se prend par quel côt ?___

**Baby Blues**

Le corps délicieusement meurtri, Mu ouvrit les yeux, la tête nichée au creux de l'épaule de son amant. Qui aurait pu croire que le sauvage Masque de Mort puisse un jour avoir des sentiments pour lui. Dix mois plus tôt, l'italien l'avait invité dans un restaurant chic d'Athènes. A la fin du repas, il avait mis un genou à terre et lui avait demandé très sérieusement non pas sa main mais au moins une nuit et les suivantes. Cette déclaration avait touché le bélier qui avait immédiatement dit oui. Se relevant sur un coude, l'atlante posa un petit baiser sur la tempe du bel endormi avant de se lever, bien décidé à offrir un déjeuner au lit à son cher et tendre. Sans bruits, il traversa la chambre et rejoignit la cuisine où il mit en marche la cafetière avant de s'immobiliser.

Qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte de son temps un dimanche ?

Pestant entre ses dents qu'il n'était pas gravé touring secours sur son front, il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Personne.

Probablement une blague d'un apprenti.

Pourtant… il lui semblait entendre un son… Traversant son temple, il parvint rapidement sur le parvis d'où provenait une sorte de vagissement.

L ! Un panier se trouvait à ses pieds.

Ecartant, le tissu qui le recouvrait, le jeune homme découvrit avec étonnement un nourrisson de quelques jours à peine, un papier agrafé à la vareuse.

Curieux, il le parcourut rapidement avant de pâlir.

« Uh… Oh… »

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit l'adorable petite chose pour devenir toute rouge et de pousser d'impressionnantes vocalises.

Le cancer émergeât doucement des bras de Morphée et se mit automatiquement en quête de ceux de Mu. De sa main encore hésitante, il tâtonna la place vide mais tiède qu'occupait son compagnon habituellement. L'italien grogna un peu avant de sourire. Aujourd'hui, le câlin du matin aurait lieu seulement après le petit déjeun ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il s'habituerait si vite à la vie de couple, lui qui, jusque là, n'avait eu pour compagnons que les masques morbides ornant son temple. Mais, tout grand solitaire qu'il était, le charme discret et la gentillesse du bélier l'avaient conquis. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir fait la conquête à son tour du sage tibétain. Dix mois de ce qui ressemblait à un bonheur sans nuage s'était écoulé. Ils formaient un couple étrange, mais finalement, assez complémentaire. Réintégrant ses sous vêtements, l'italien, encore ensommeillé se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou il entendait la cafetière chuinter. Pas de bélier à l'horizon. L'italien marmonna, pestant contre ses camarades qui avaient encore sollicité l'atlante pour la réparation « urgente » d'une plaque de poitrine ou d'un casque. Soudain un vagissement provenant de l'extérieur du temple faillit faire lâcher son verre de jus d'orange au cancer. Instinctivement, il se rua dehors, craignant pour son amant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Mu décomposé, un enfant dans les bras, qui hurlait à vous en crever les tympans.

« Ariete mio, che… ? » fit le cancer, désignant l'enfant d'un air stupéfait.

Mu se raidit, le bébé contre son épaule.

« Heu… Matteo… Je… C'est une longue histoire. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer et s'asseoir, je crois. »

Le bébé se calma, tétant avec application une longue mèche mauve.

« Je crois qu'il a faim… »

L'italien se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

« Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer… » dit-il fixant d'un œil sévère le bélier qui blêmit de plus belle.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, Matteo se mettant à sa place habituelle, toujours les bras croisés. Cependant il croisa aussi les jambes, qui bougeaient nerveusement, trahissant sa contrariété, puis planta son regard dans ceux de son amant.

« Vas-y… je t'écoute. »

« Matteo… Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime… Tu décideras ce que tu voudras après mais je voulais juste que tu le saches… »

Le bélier gardait les yeux baissés en disant ça, semblant craindre la réaction du cancer.

« Tu te rappelles qu'Athéna t'a envoyé en mission un mois après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, manifestement pressé de terminer sa confession.

« Milo n'était pas bien, Camus l'avait laissé pour Saga et… Bon, il voulait sortir et j'avais peur qu'il n'aille faire des bêtises. »

Le tibétain grimaça à ce souvenir.

« C'est à cette soirée que je me suis rendu compte que je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool, Milo voulait faire un toast et il m'a commandé un verre de vodka en m'expliquant qu'après il fallait que je le boive cul sec. Ce n'était qu'un seul verre, » fit-il d'un air désespéré en montrant la taille dudit verre de la main.

Un verre de soda en somme.

« Seulement, je ne me rappelle plus du reste de la soirée après… Juste que je me suis réveillé dans un lit avec une femme. Elle s'est moquée de moi quand je me suis réveillé et a prétendu qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Je l'ai crue… Je n'avais pas osé t'en parler et par la suite… Eh bien, j'ai oublié cette soirée. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il se mordit les lèvres sans oser regarder son amant.

« Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me voir, » termina-t-il enfin, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, le bébé niché contre lui en un geste inconsciemment protecteur.

L'italien resta immobile, saisi par la nouvelle, avec la douloureuse impression que les douze temples du zodiaque, le palais du pope, puis la statue monumentale d'Athéna lui tombaient successivement sur la tête. Il demeura un grand moment silencieux, digérant les informations, avant de soupirer longuement, collant ses deux mains à ses joues, les yeux démesurément agrandis. Puis toujours silencieux, il fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, semblant tenir un conciliabule avec lui-même. Enfin, il se calla contre l'évier, croisa les bras, et entama son monologue avec de petits mouvements de tête, trahissant son agitation intérieure.

« Bon, Mu, je résume. Tu m'aimes… merveilleux, splendide, renversant. Yahou, je suis le chevalier d'Athéna le plus heureux du sanctuaire, du moins, pendant sept secondes. Ensuite, j'apprends que, pendant une toute petite absence de rien du tout, à peine une semaine, tu t'occupes du scorpion au cœur brisé. Là, je me dis, NAIVEMENT : 'j'en ai de la chance, mon mec est un type vraiment bien, toujours à soutenir ses copains dans les coups durs'. Et connement, je suis fier. Pas longtemps, parce que ça se dégrade. Je SAIS que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, il n'y a qu'à voir ta tête quand tu manges un baba au rhum. Et l ! Vlam ! La gifle monumentale ! » fit il en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, la colère gagnant son visage jusque là relativement calme. « Tu me trompes – par accident hein, puisque tu as tout oublié – avec une… fille. Rude. Et non seulement tu ne m'en parles pas, mais en plus, neuf mois plus tard, tu me brandis le résultat de tes exploits sous le nez » rugit-il, désignant ledit résultat de la main, tétant toujours une mèche lavande. « Et alors là, monsieur joue les grands seigneurs, sort les violons avec le 'je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me voir' qui tue. Désolé, c'est trop facile, Mu ! Ta jolie couleuvre de cinquante centimètres et trois kilos cinq, elle passe très mal ! »

Matteo prit encore une grande inspiration, recroisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit, le regard mauvais, les arguments de son amant pris en faute.

Ce dernier baissa la tête en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise. J'ai fait une monumentale bêtise que je regrette vraiment. Mais c'est la vérit »

Passant la main sous la nuque du bébé, il regarda le petit visage, constatant la présence de sourcil et la totale absence de point de vie.

« Je suis désolé, Matteo, » souffla-t-il la boule dans sa gorge grossissant encore.

« Une… monumentale… bêtise ! » reprit ironiquement le cancer, détachant chaque mot, en dodelinant de la tête prenant à témoin l'enfant, qui somme toute, n'était responsable en rien de la désinvolture de ses parents. « Après 'Masque de Mort' 'il cornuto' ! Ca ferait bien en plaque de bronze devant mon temple ? non ? »

Le cancer reprit ses allées et venues dans la cuisine, furieux, le cerveau en ébullition.

« Et Milo dans tout ça ? Il le savait non, qu'on était ensemble à l'époque ! Ou est-ce qu'il était mon FRERE d'arme, pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une morue ? »

Puis se retournant vers le bélier, soudain pris d'un affreux doute.

« T'as couché avec Milo ? T'as pas fait ça au moins ? » fit-il, penchant la tête de côté, au bord de l'explosion. « S'il t'a touché, il est mort ! »

Mu réfléchit quelques instants avant de se fendre d'un soupir presque inaudible.

« Je ne pense pas… Il me l'aurait dit sinon, je crois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil passablement inquiet au cancer.

« Mais Milo est un ami, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! »

_Il aurait quand même pu m'empêcher de faire des bêtises_, pensa néanmoins le bélier avec une certaine amertume.

Si la mâchoire de l'ancien Masque de Mort n'avait pas été solidement accrochée à son crâne par muscles, peau et ligaments, elle aurait sans doute fracassé le sol du temple du bélier.

« T… tu… ne penses pas… Tu ne penses pas ! » réussit à articuler, puis hurler Matteo, tombant de charybde en scylla.

Milo était un ami, certes, mais, comment dire, légèrement porté sur la… 'chose', surtout avec un verre dans le nez. Une vilaine veine bleutée apparut sur la gorge du fougueux italien, pulsant à un rythme trahissant un certain sur-régime du métabolisme du cancer. Matteo fila dans la chambre finir de s'habiller et retraversa le temple en trombe.

« Ah tu ne penses pas ! Tu n'es pas sûr ! Eh ben, puisque c'est la journée des confidences, autant savoir si tu as AUSSI batifolé avec le scorpion et son 'aiguillon écarlate' ! Remarque, avec celui-là, pas de risque de le voir débarquer avec un chiard dans les bras, demandant à ce que tu fasses de lui un homme honnête ! »

Il planta là le bélier tout contrit et son héritier, se dirigea au pas de gymnastique vers l'entrée du temple et, accessoirement, la volée de marches menant au temple du scorpion, qui, ce dimanche matin, aurait sûrement un réveil… difficile.

Ah qu'il était bien dans les rêve de Morphée ! Surtout après une nuit 'sportive' dans les bras d'un certain Dragon des mers. Dommage que Kanon ne veuille pas parler de leur relation aux autres, ils ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher. Mais Milo devait bien reconnaître que leurs rendez-vous secrets ne manquaient pas de piments. Un vacarme apocalyptique l'arracha soudain aux doux songes qui le berçaient et il se redressa sur le coude avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier se trouvait en dehors du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber au sol, les jambes toujours sur le matelas et les fesses à l'air, bien en vue de celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Qu ? Qui ? Kanon ? Camus ? Saga ? Mu? Le Crabe ? Aphro ? Ald ? » marmonna-t-il avant de se réveiller complètement devant le regard dudit crabe. « Ah… Matt… Tu pourrais frapper au moins, avant d'entrer, » fit-il avant de prendre une position un peu plus digne. « Caf ? » ajouta-t-il, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés.

« Frapper avant d'entrer… hum, ne me tente pas ! » fit le cancer avec un regard de démon.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Milo de se rendre présentable, il le saisit par le cou, le coinçant entre le mur et sa poigne de fer, maintenant ses pieds à vingt bons centimètres du sol.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, on va discuter entre amis, hein ? » fit-il en souriant sauvagement, comme à sa grande époque de collectionneur de visage. « Il y a à peu près dix mois, tu as emmené Mu boire un verre en ville, juste après que Camus t'ai largué. Tu as fait boire Mu, volontairement ou pas, m'en fous pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu as couché avec lui. Point. Tu as trente secondes, avant que tu ne tâtes du crabe. Et crois-moi, j'ai les boules… »

Il débita sa tirade à toute allure, postillonnant de rage au visage d'un scorpion nu comme un ver et manifestement 'très' en forme.

« Gn ? » répliqua Milo surpris.

Le Masque de Mort semblait passablement en rogne mais son corps pressé contre le sien était chaud, musclé… presque agréable… en dehors du fait qu'il l'étranglait à moitié.

« Attends… Mu… Camus… Ah oui ! J'avais le moral dans les souliers… Il m'a accompagné en ville en m'assurant que me saouler n'était pas une solution et blablabla… Tu connais Mu, » fit le grec. « Il ne voulait même pas que je lui fasse un câlin… Hey ! Un simple câlin ! » protesta-t-il en sentant les mains de l'italien se resserrer autour de son cou. « Bon, je lui ai fait boire un toast pour le détendre. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui… Je l'ai un peu tripoté mais c'est tout ! Jur ! De toute façon, il pleurait presque après toi dès que je lui mettais la main aux hum… passons… »

« Tu veux mourir l ? TU VEUX MOURIR ! Tu m'avoues tranquillement que t'as fricoté avec Mu alors qu'on était ensemble ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un magistral coup de poing, balançant son camarade à travers la chambre. Puis ramassant son 'ami', il le plaqua encore contre le mur, sa main rageuse ayant repris possession du cou du scorpion. Il planta son regard haineux dans le sien, crachant sa réplique presque bouche à bouche avec Milo, plaquant son corps contre le sien, ne lui donnant aucune possibilité de fuite.

« Bon, et après ? Qu'est ce qu'à fait le bélier ? Et toi, tu étais o ? »

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que Mu avait eu un enfant suite à cette nuit cauchemardesque. Discret comme l'était Milo, tout le sanctuaire l'aurait su dans l'heure.

« Maieuh ! Je sais plus moi ! Et puis, lâche-moi ! Je lui ai rien fait à ton Mu ! C'était juste pour jouer… Je crois qu'une fille du village l'a à moitié kidnappé et… puis c'est tout ! Dans son état, il n'a pas dû faire des prouesses, alors arrête de râler ! »

Le scorpion appréciait de moins en moins la situation.

« Il avait une tête de biche effarouchée, je parie que la fille n'a même pas pu lui poser un doigt dessus ! Sérieux, Matteo, je ne lui ai rien fait à Mu ! Il est joli à regarder et s'il n'était pas chasse gardée, je lui aurais probablement mis autre chose que ma main aux fesses. C'était marrant de le voir rougir comme une pucelle… »

Il s'interrompit un instant.

« Il t'en a parlé seulement maintenant ? »

Masque de Mort se retint à plusieurs reprises de broyer la gorge du Scorpion dans sa main, fortement aidé en cela par la dernière réplique de son prisonnier. Passablement radouci mais ne lâchant toujours pas prise, il marmonna.

« Oui, j'ai eu droit à la révélation ce matin… »

En guise de révélation, c'était l'apocalypse oui ! Mais il valait mieux changer de sujet ou il finirait immanquablement par gaffer et révéler la nouvelle paternité du bélier. Dérangé par une étrange sensation au niveau de sa ceinture, il dirigea son regard vers la virilité de Milo, qui malgré les évènements était restée fièrement dressée. Ce contact n'était pas désagréable physiquement mais dérangeant moralement, au vu de la situation. De deux choses l'une, soit le fait d'étrangler le grec avait concentré son flux sanguin dans cette partie de son anatomie, soit Milo était un obsédé de première. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer.

« Dis Milo, tu débandes jamais ou quoi ? » fit-il entre étonnement et contrariété.

« Si tu arrêtais de te frotter dessus aussi, » grommela le scorpion, les joues un peu rouges, en se dégageant.

Frottant sa gorge, il ramassa une chemise qu'il passa au-dessus de sa tête masquant ce qu'il fallait cacher.

« Ca va ? Je suis plus présentable ? »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard du cancer fixé sur ses longues jambes nues et plus particulièrement sur l'intersection de ces dernières, là où le tissu gênait la vue.

« Et c'est moi, l'obsédé, paraît-il, » marmonna-t-il un peu amusé. « Dis donc, Matteo ! Je te savais pas voyeur, » lança-t-il d'un ton provoquant. « Tu n'as jamais eu la trique du matin, ou quoi ? »

« Si… et je l'ai encore si tu veux tout savoir » répondit nonchalamment l'italien, songeant à son propre entrejambe douloureux serré dans son jean, affaibli par les déclarations du bélier mais ranimé par la plastique avantageuse du scorpion

C'est vrai ça, sans être un dépravé non plus, le cancer avait besoin de sa dose de câlins crapuleux, surtout le dimanche matin. Et quand on avait un si joli spécimen sous les yeux, de grosses envies pouvaient assaillir votre pauvre petite volonté d'amant cocufié. L'italien s'approcha du bel adonis, un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres, avec la furieuse envie de prendre une revanche sur le bélier.

_Tout de suite_

Mais bon, on a des principes ou pas. Hors de question de cocufier un camarade à son tour.

Rancunier, mais pas briseur de ménage. Jouant négligemment avec une mèche bleutée, il murmura à Milo, effleurant son oreille.

« Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Le scorpion, particulièrement sensible, frissonna.

« Heu… Toi par contre tu es avec Mu, si tu t'en souviens…

Un énorme dilemme se profilait à l'horizon pour le pauvre scorpion. Il était en effet avec Kanon mais ce dernier lui avait interdit de le révéler à qui que ce soit. Or, le cancer semblait prêt à le manger tout cru. Eut-il été célibataire, Milo n'aurait pas dit non mais là, les choses se compliquaient.

« C'est lui qui a commencé… » grommela le cancer, absorbé par la dégustation d'une gorge ambrée, qui frissonnait, de plaisir il l'espérait, sous ses lèvres.

Le scorpion n'avait pas répondu, donc il était seul, donc, une petite séance de gym avec lui n'aurait pas de fâcheuses conséquences dans la vie amoureuse de Milo.

« Eh oui ! Mon bélier chéri m'a fait cocu dès le début de notre histoire. Mu s'est bien fichu de moi… »

Le cancer interrompit son manège, puis secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort, non, l'heure était à la vengeance.

Autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable.

« Et c'est en partie de ta faute Milo, alors, tu me dois bien… une compensation… »

Puis il planta son regard dans celui du grec et défit les premiers boutons de la chemise du scorpion, lèvres humides, œil gourmand. Ce dernier le laissa faire, sans trop savoir que faire.

« Attends ! » cria-t-il soudain, s'arrêtant à une décision. « D'abord, je suis avec quelqu'un… mais je ne peux pas te dire qui ! Et puis, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir te venger de Mu de cette manière ? Ecoute, » ajouta-t-il très sérieusement. « Il n'était vraiment pas lui-même cette nuit-là, je lui ai fait un sale coup en lui faisant avaler cul sec un verre à coca entier de vodka. Je ne pensais pas très clair moi non plus… J'avais envie de faire des bêtises et je savais bien qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool… Je lui ai fait croire que c'était coupé avec de l'eau, » grimaça-t-il en terminant.

Cette nuit-là, il avait eu envie d'oublier la cuisante douleur qui lui serrait la gorge à la simple pensée du verseau. Son premier amour. Il s'était fait jeté comme un malpropre.

« Tu devrais lui parler… Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait ainsi… »

Le cancer stoppa net son geste, visiblement déçu.

« Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » fit-il prêt à se reculer.

Puis suspicieux, se ravisa, glissa sa main sous la chemise, pour caresser un endroit très stratégique, qu'aucun homme à la force de l'age ne savait maîtriser, même chevalier.

« Ou tu dis ça pour que je te fiche la paix ? »

Tout en continuant sa caresse, il changea de sujet, n'attendant pas la réponse d'un Milo rouge tomate.

« Parler ? Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Toi, tu devrais savoir ce que je ressens, mieux que les autres. Je l'aime et il me fait ça… Si au moins il m'en avait parlé tout de suite… Mais non, il ne me fait pas confiance. Ou il se fout de moi, au choix. C'est pour ça que je vais me venger, tu as fait une connerie, assumes ! »

Mais le scorpion ne répondit pas, haletant sous la caresse. Pourtant son attention était fixée sur un point dans le dos du cancer, sa peau dorée palissant considérablement. Une main se posa soudain sur l'épaule de l'italien, l'arrachant à sa proie tandis qu'un coup de poing magistral cueillait le grec à la mâchoire lui faisant donner de la tête contre le mur. L'agresseur tourna alors les talons, quittant la pièce, ne laissant apparaître qu'une épaisse crinière bleue.

« K... Kanon ! » cria Milo à moitié sonné.

Jurant, il fit mine de le poursuivre avant d'attraper un pantalon qu'il enfila à la hâte, peu désireux de traverser le Sanctuaire les fesses à l'air.

« Merci, Matteo ! » cracha-t-il avant de sortir en coup de vent, les cheveux en bataille et pieds nus.

L'italien éclata de rire, voyant le scorpion poursuivre son mystérieux galant : Kanon. Alors c'était lui, le chéri du Grec. Ils avaient bon goût, l'un comme l'autre, se dit-il. Le dragon des mers l'avait projeté sur le lit, sans doute furieux de trouver son amant en flagrant délit de… de quoi au fait ? Le cancer perdit sa bonne humeur et se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, il ne ferait pas de câlins ce matin. Matteo se dirigea à la suite des deux amants brouillés, faisant mentalement le tour des célibataires du sanctuaire, afin de remonter les scores avec le bélier. Après tout, il avait chauffé Milo à blanc, le croyant sincèrement célibataire. Le couple avait quelque chose de sacré pour Matteo. C'est pour cela que l'infidélité du bélier, même involontaire à la base, lui faisait si mal. Et c'est pour cela également qu'il décida de clarifier les choses avec Kanon.

« Kanon ! Kanon ! Attends ! »

Milo, tout ébouriffé, rattrapa le dragon des mers, le retenant par la manche.

« C'est un quiproquos ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » plaida le grec, épouvanté à l'idée de perdre son amant.

« Ben voyons… Dis tout de suite que c'est lui qui t'a proposé la botte tant qu'on y est ! » cracha le dragon, furieux. « Matteo est avec Mu, c'est un des couples les plus solides du sanctuaire et tu t'amuses à les séparer. Vraiment tu ne respectes rien ! tu m'écœures tiens ! »

Kanon se retourna pour partir à nouveau, ses longs cheveux bleus fouettant l'air et le visage d'un Milo tétanisé. Ce dernier en resta sans voix pour la première fois depuis des mois, le cœur douloureusement serré dans une étreinte glacée.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix presque distante.

Il savait que beaucoup n'aimaient pas son attitude irrévérencieuse et parfois un peu cavalière mais jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de Kanon. Sous le choc, il en oubliait de se défendre, de s'indigner devant ces accusations injustes. Le dragon s'arrêta net dans son élan. Cette voix, soudain si sérieuse, si… douloureuse… se pourrait-il que Milo dise la vérit ?

Lui et sa maudite impulsivité.

Il tenait à Milo et là, il se comportait exactement comme il détestait qu'on le fasse avec lui : il n'écoutait pas, condamnant par avance le scorpion qui semblait si sincère. Comme il aimerait croire ses beaux yeux tristes…

« Non Milo, j'ai dit ça parce que je suis en colère, je ne le pensais pas. Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu étais à deux doigts de coucher avec Matteo. »

Immensément soulagé par ces paroles, le scorpion fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'allais pas coucher avec lui ! Il m'a coincé contre le mur… »

Il s'interrompit soudain un peu embarrassé. Il expliquait le pourquoi du comment ou il éludait ?

« Il était en rogne contre moi et Mu… Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler, après tout c'est un problème de couple… Mais je te jure que je n'allais rien faire de répréhensible ! »

« Il dit strictement la vérité Kanon. »

Le cancer arrivait à point nommé, soit pour rétablir l'authenticité des faits, soit pour se faire étaler par un dragon furieux. Au fond, il l'aurait mérité. Ne laissant pas trop le temps au grec de réagir, il enchaîna.

« Je croyais que Milo était libre, comme il ne voulait pas me dire le nom de son amant. J'ai cru qu'il me mentait. »

Le cancer regarda Kanon droit dans les yeux.

« C'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire, Milo n'a rien à se reprocher. Enfin… pas cette fois, » fit l'italien, se tournant vers le scorpion, un verre de vodka compromettant sérieusement leur amitié.

Ce dernier en gémit presque.

« Matt ! Je suis désolé, je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? »

Matteo ferma les yeux et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, signe de lassitude chez lui. Il soupira.

« Oh, je le sais va, que tu es désolé. Mais cette soirée a eu des conséquences… inattendues. Avec Mu, cela ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Je ne sais même pas si nous allons rester ensemble. »

Toute la colère du cancer s'envola, remplacée par une immense tristesse. Il perdait celui qu'il aimait. Oh, bien sur, un enfant, c'était plutôt du bonheur habituellement mais celui-ci se mettait entre lui et le bélier. Mu avec ses principes ferait tout pour retrouver la mère et peut être même qu'il l'épouserait. Au mieux, l'atlante élèverait l'enfant qui deviendra un lien perpétuel entre Mu et une étrangère. Un lien qu'eux-mêmes ne pourraient jamais tisser. Le cancer s'adossa à une colonne du temple du scorpion tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, oubliant un instant qu'il n'était pas seul. Les yeux de Milo s'écarquillèrent. Matteo était sur le point de fondre en larme.

« Oh… mince ! » fit-il penaud avant de lui prendre le bras et de jeter un regard suppliant dans la direction de Kanon. « Viens, ne reste pas là… On rentre. »

Le dragon des mers, désarçonné par un cancer au bord de la déprime suivit les deux chevaliers, un peu pour surveiller, un peu par curiosité. Matteo s'installa dans la cuisine, les deux autres en face de lui, et il raconta dans le détail son réveil mouvementé, le bébé, les explications hésitantes de son amant, avant de pousser un long soupir à vous fendre l'âme.

« Quand Mu m'a dit qu'il n'était même pas sur que tu ne l'ais pas touché, j'ai explosé. Deux infidélités dans la même soirée, ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. Je voulais me venger, doublement, de toi et de lui. Après t'avoir parlé, coucher avec toi, sur le moment, ça me semblait une bonne solution pour y arriver, » fit-il au scorpion, triturant sa tasse de café sans y avoir goûté. « Désolé Kanon, je ne voulais pas mettre le désordre dans votre couple, mais quand il s'agit de Mu, je n'ai plus toute ma tête. »

Ce faisant, Matteo appuya sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur la table, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, son grand regard déconcerté fixant le vide. Milo se passa la main dans les cheveux, embêté.

« C'est pas bien grave… Ca n'a pas tourné au drame, » fit-il en lançant un regard hésitant à son amant. « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

L'italien soupira. Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

« Je ne sais pas, j'avoue, je suis perdu. Ça fait tellement… mal. C'est dingue, je l'aime, mais j'ai envie de lui en faire baver. Autant que moi j'en bave en ce moment… »

Se tournant vers le dragon des mers, silencieux jusque là.

« Et toi Kanon, tu ferais quoi à ma place ? »

« Moi ? Je lui en ferais baver c'est clair ! » fit ce dernier en lançant un regard noir à Milo.

Faire boire un camarade pour essayer d'abuser de lui, de mieux en mieux ! Le second gémeau n'avait pas encore digéré que Milo ne se soit pas plus 'défendu' devant les 'attaques' du cancer. La vengeance était un concept concret pour lui. Une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit embrumé par le ressentiment.

« Mon cher Matteo, j'ai l'impression que nous avons des amants volages, en manque de sensations fortes. Nous pourrions leur en procurer… » fit-il, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

Le scorpion déglutit soudain quelques peu mal à l'aise.

« Heu... Perso, je n'ai rien contre les sensations fortes, loin de là, » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais Mu ne va certainement pas être d'accord ! »

Le cancer écarquilla les yeux, commençant à comprendre l'allusion de son camarade.

« Non, tu ne penses tout de même pas à … »

Le même sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, alors que le chevalier se tournait vers Milo.

« Oh, si, Matt… tu m'as très bien compris, » fit Kanon, lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers le scorpion. « Une chouette petite soirée entre amis, à quatre. Puisque vous avez envie de vous éclater avec d'autres, autant que nous assistions et que nous nous amusions, aussi, pas vrai Matt ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que tu assurais entre les draps, je vais pouvoir vérifier par moi même. »

Le dragon des mers adressa une œillade gourmande au cancer, s'humectant les lèvres d'une langue suggestive. Milo recula un peu commençant à trouver que la situation n'était pas du tout à son goût.

« Oh h ! J'ai quand même mon mot à dire, là dedans ! » rouspéta-t-il.

Kanon ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'espérer.

« Oh, c'est vrai Milo. Tu te débattais si fort, tu criais : 'Non, Matteo, arrête', » fit-il, ironique et encore vexé. « Si ça ne t'avais pas fait envie, tu aurais repoussé Masque de Mort mais au lieu de ça… »

Les yeux du dragon des mers passèrent du bleu turquoise au bleu nuit.

« C'est ça notre récompense pour notre fidélité ? Notre… »

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Matteo a des circonstances atténuantes que tu n'as pas. Alors assumes ! Vous voulez vous éclatez, Mu et toi ? Et bien, vous aller le faire ! Et il n'y a pas de raison que nous n'en profitions pas, le crabe et moi. Vous nous le DEVEZ ! »

Matteo resta muet, ne comprenant que trop bien le point de vue de son camarade.

« Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui éclate la tête, peut-être ? » cria le scorpion. « Tu viens de dire que tu avais envie de Matteo, devant moi ! Je ne t'en fais pas une maladie, hein ! »

Il se leva passablement énervé.

« Lui casser la figure ? Pourquoi pas, hein ? Tu avais bien envie de son corps tout à l'heure ! Et ne me mens pas, je connais bien ton regard dans ces moments l ! Cinq minutes plus tard, et je vous retrouvais en pleine action ! Alors, ne me fais pas la morale ! »

Kanon fulminait. Milo était sur le point de le tromper et c'est lui qui se plaignait. Il ne manquait pas d'air !

« Oh l ! Calmez vous tous les deux ! » fit le cancer, gêné par la tournure de la situation. « Kanon, je ne voulais pas semer la zizanie dans votre couple, loin de l ! Il y a déjà assez du mien qui bat de l'aile… S'il existe encore. »

Le cœur du cancer se serra douloureusement et il fit mine de se lever pour partir mais Kanon le rattrapa et le poussa à se rasseoir.

« Non, non, non. Matteo, tu ne vas nulle part. »

Puis, il se tourna vers son amant.

« Milo, pour me reprendre parmi les chevaliers d'or, tu m'as fait passer une épreuve, non ? eh bien, Matt et moi, pour vous reprendre tout les deux, nous vous en faisons passer une autre. Après ça, tout sera effacé, enfin, pour moi. Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Le grec se tourna soudain vers le gémeau, le regard mauvais, avant de le choper par le col.

« Toi ? Tu veux me mettre à l'épreuve ? Monsieur, il ne faut en aucun cas que notre liaison soit connue ? Monsieur, Milo si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit, nous deux c'est fini ? »

Il le lâcha soudain avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

« Eh bien d'accord, Kanon… Mais dis-toi bien que si tu me gardes, plus question de se cacher ! Je ne serai plus ton jouet ! Plus question non plus d'aller butiner les jolies villageoises. Si tu veux que je sois fidèle, c'est quelque chose qui va dans les deux sens ! » cracha-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte et de s'éloigner rapidement du temple.

Il avait besoin de marcher un peu. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Kanon, jouait les petits saints mais il était loin d'être tout blanc aussi. C'était facile de jouer les outragés mais s'il voulait jouer ce petit jeu là, il fallait pouvoir en assumer les conséquences. Le scorpion jeta un regard furieux à Aiola qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier décida sagement qu'il lui demanderait sa collection de Kizuna un autre jour. Si le dragon des mers pensait qu'il allait accepter encore longtemps ses incartades en lui permettant de jouer les dominateurs. Il se trompait lourdement.

Quitte à rompre.

Mais ça faisait mal… Kanon tenait-il réellement à lui ou n'était-il qu'un jeu à ses yeux ? Le jeune homme ralentit, peiné.

Matteo regarda le scorpion, empli de fureur, s'en aller puis, se tourna lentement vers Kanon, qui serrait les dents.

« Hou, toi, mon Dragon, t'es bien mordu ! » fit-il, mi attendri, mi attristé.

Kanon soupira avant de regarder ses chaussures, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Aie… ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Milo n'a rien vu. Pas encore. Tu es sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Matteo n'était pas très sur de lui en tous les cas. Supporterait-il de voir Milo ou Kanon s'approprier Mu ? Il se le demandait. Sa colère passée, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

« Oh, oui Matt ! J'en ai assez qu'il me mène par le bout du nez ce maudit scorpion. »

Le grec se triturait nerveusement les mains. C'était Milo qui jouait avec lui, pas l'inverse. C'était Milo qui papillonnait de fleur en fleur depuis sa rupture avec le Verseau. Kanon s'était mieux débrouillé que les autres jusqu'à présent, en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux. Mais s'il se dévoilait, Milo, assuré de sa conquête, passerait à un autre amant, comme à chaque fois.

« Maudit scorpion, tu parles ! Franchement Kanon, tu es allé loin avec ces filles, à Rodario ? » demanda l'italien qui connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

Kanon eut un petit rire triste.

« Non, bien sur que non. A peine quelques baisers. C'était pour… »

« … le tenir à distance, hum ? » compléta Matteo. « Cours après moi que je t'attrape. C'est ça hein, Kanon ? Jamais vraiment séduit, donc jamais vraiment acquis. Donc… à Milo de ramer pour te courtiser et t'apprivoiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gémeau grimaça un peu.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Méfie-toi Kanon. A ce jeu là, Milo risque de se lasser le premier. »

Sur ces mots, l'italien se leva et sorti du temple, laissant Kanon méditer ses paroles. Il hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Arrivé à son temple, il resta un moment à regarder en contrebas, se demandant ce que Mu pouvait bien faire. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il descendit les marches et pénétra dans le temple du bélier dans lequel régnait le silence.

Après le départ en trombe du cancer, Mu n'avait pas bougé, tenant l'enfant contre lui sans vraiment le remarquer. Tout son univers s'écroulait autour de lui. Que se passerait-il si Matteo décidait qu'il ne voulait plus de plus? Que se passait-il s'il ne voulait plus le voir?

Le bébé choisit ce moment là pour crier de toutes ses petites forces et l'atlante se retrouva devant un bien épineux problème. Comment marchait cette minuscule créature ? Berçant le nourrisson d'un bras, il farfouilla dans le panier de sa main libre en ramenant biberon, sachets de lait en poudre et couches culottes. La mère avait vraiment pensé à tout songea-t-il amèrement. Reniflant son… sa… – qu'était-ce au juste ? – il ne détecta aucune odeur suspecte. Entrouvrant le lange, il découvrit qu'il avait une petite fille qui, puisqu'elle était propre, devait avoir faim. Suivant les instructions, il fit chauffer l'eau qu'il mélangea à la poudre, mixture que le bébé téta avec avidité. Ce fut bien involontairement qu'il lui fit faire son rot, en voulant la soulever et il grimaça devant le jet de lait qu'elle projeta. Pourtant ces péripéties ne parvinrent pas à le dérider, l'angoisse lui étreignant le cœur. Où était Matteo?

Allait-il seulement revenir.

Il reposa le nourrisson dans son panier qu'il porta dans la chambre. S'installant dans le lit, assis contre le mur, il fixa sans vraiment le voir l'enfant, un coussin serré contre lui, des larmes franchissant finalement la barrière de ses paupières.

Le cancer traversa la cuisine, vide. Mu devait être dans la chambre avec son… bâtard. Le fait de penser à cet enfant suffisait à le remettre en colère. Ce sentiment serait nécessaire pour imposer à son amant le jeu cruel qu'avait élaboré Kanon. L'italien poussa la porte de la chambre et y découvrit Mu veillant sur son enfant, le visage rougi. L'atlante avait pleuré. Tant mieux. Que ça lui fasse mal. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ? D'un signe de la main, il invita le tibétain à le suivre dans la cuisine.

Un sourire hésitant naquit sur le visage de ce dernier à l'entrée de son amant pour mourir aussitôt devant l'expression fermée de l'italien. Avec un soupir, il se leva et lui emboîta le pas, le cœur serré par l'angoisse.

« Matteo ? » risqua-t-il finalement.

« Hum ? » grogna l'italien. « Ne rêves pas Mu, il y a toujours cette 'chose' entre toi et moi, » fit-il en désignant la chambre d'un geste du menton méprisant. « Je suis allé m'expliquer avec Milo. Apparemment, tu n'as pas couché avec lui. Mais ça ne me console pas. »

Matteo allait et venait dans la cuisine, ne lâchant pas Mu du regard, comme un professeur sévère faisant la morale à son élève. Glacé, le bélier le regardait faire les cent pas, sentant son univers se fissurer autour de lui.

« Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux immenses dans son visage pâle.

L'italien renifla de mépris.

« Figures-toi que Milo a un amant, qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié la situation, lui non plus. Il faut dire, à cinq minutes près, je me faisais le scorpion et pas pour un combat, si tu voix ce que je veux dire. »

Matteo avait repris son regard mauvais, parfaitement assorti à son sourire ironique, séquelles de sa période Masque de Mort.

« Il a trouvé un moyen intéressant d'effacer les scores. Ça t'intéresse, de voir tes frasques effacées ? » fit-il a Mu, s'approchant de lui, séducteur, prenant une mèche lavande dans ses doigts, comme un chat cruel jouant avec une pauvre petite souris.

Mu ferma les yeux, se refusant de montrer ses larmes à son compagnon. Matteo avait failli… avec Milo… par sa faute. C'était un cauchemar dont il ne se réveillerait pas. Ca faisait mal.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il simplement en entrouvrant ses paupières.

Une partie de Matteo hurlait à l'autre que c'était mal, que Mu souffrait horriblement, qu'il allait tout détruire s'il continuait. Mais l'autre moitié jubilait de voir le bélier si attristé et salivait à l'idée de cette vengeance aux couleurs orgiaques.

« Disons que, puisque Kanon, car c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, et moi sommes resté fidèles, pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, nous devrions vous trompez, tout les deux. Œil pour œil, » fit-il, son sourire cynique s'étalant sur son visage.

La respiration de l'atlante se bloqua douloureusement dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il avait fait sous l'influence de la boisson, le cancer le lui infligeait en toute connaissance de cause. C'était cruel et injuste mais il ne pouvait nier l'avoir mérité.

« Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, » fit-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur un point situé au delà de l'épaule de l'Italien.

Le cancer fut pris de vertige un instant, comme s'il tombait dans le vide à une vitesse folle. Mu… Mu acceptait, résigné, l'horrible marché planifié par Kanon et lui-même. Le bélier n'avait même pas cherché à refuser et c'était presque plus douloureux que de savoir qu'il l'avait trompé. Non, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant dans cette nouvelle, mais c'était trop tard, le processus était engagé.

« Très bien, rendez vous demain soir, dans mon temple. C'est moi qui reçoit, » fit-il avec une bonne humeur qu'il était loin d'éprouver. « Au fait, est-ce que je t'ai dis qu'on sera quatre ? »

Le sourire mauvais s'effaça, pour laisser place à une expression oppressante et un regard des plus durs. Mu se força à respirer, évitant le regard de son amant, c'était trop dur de voir ce mépris dirigé vers lui… cette expression qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la haine.

Haine qu'il avait provoquée, mépris qu'il méritait.

« A demain, alors, » fit-il simplement.

Matteo ne répondit pas et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce et du temple. S'il avait eu une porte à claquer, il l'aurait sûrement fait.

« C'est ça à demain… » marmonna-t-il nerveusement pour lui même.

Pourtant l'idée lui plaisait quand Kanon en parlait. Mais là, le fait que Mu accepte si facilement, comme s'il n'attendait que l'occasion pour continuer sur sa lancée, c'était violemment déplaisant. Et c'est un cancer ivre de rage qui revint à son temple et fila directement au puits des âmes.

Mu se laissa glisser à terre et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Il se sentait glacé. Il avait tout gâché. Matteo n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était accepter sa vengeance… Des pleurs lui parvinrent de la chambre et il se leva machinalement.

Le lendemain soir, Masque de mort faisait les cent pas sous les colonnes, attendant l'arrivée de ses invités pour leur soirée 'spéciale'. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il se réjouissait de faire endurer à Mu la torture qu'il vivait depuis l'annonce de son infidélité et sa rencontre fracassante avec la 'conséquence' de celle-ci. D'un autre coté, il aurait voulu que cette journée ne soit jamais arrivée, que tout soit comme avant et que Mu soit de nouveau pelotonné dans ses bras, comme presque chaque soir depuis des mois. Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa réflexion.

Milo entra, avec un demi sourire. La vengeance de Kanon n'était pas pour lui déplaire après tout. Le seul point négatif était l'homme qu'il remorquait derrière lui. Mu était pâle à faire peur, d'autant plus qu'Athéna l'avait convoqué dans la matinée. Le Scorpion n'avait rien demandé, se contentant de lui choisir ses vêtements pour la soirée et de l'obliger à se reposer un peu. Il se sentait terriblement responsable, le Bélier ne méritait pas tout ça. Matteo n'avait-il jamais fait de bêtises? pensa-t-il avec agacement en voyant l'atlante pâlir encore davantage devant l'Italien. Il n'avait plus revu Kanon depuis la veille et, après tout, cela valait peut-être mieux. Il se sentait trahi par le manque de confiance de son amant. Ce dernier était prompt à juger de son infidélité. Trop prompt à jouer les grands moralisateurs alors qu'il le faisait ramer depuis des mois. Lorsque ce petit intermède serait terminé, le Grec avait bien l'intention de poser un ultimatum au dragon des mers. Ou il se décidait à assumer leur relation ou cette dernière se terminerait définitivement. Avec une certaine amertume, il songea que la réponse du Gémeau ne serait peut-être pas celle qu'il espérait mais au moins, il serait fixé sur les sentiments de ce dernier.

« Salut le monde ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade, tandis que Mu, plus réservé gardait le silence derrière lui.

« Salut » répondit le Cancer, visiblement plus intéressé par le Bélier que le Scorpion.

Il passa devant ce dernier lui adressant un clin d'œil et se planta devant Mu.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas mon cœur ? » fit-il en penchant la tête sur le coté d'un air coquin, sans cynisme aucun, enfin, pour le moment.

Mu avait horreur des démonstrations en public, c'était même à se demander s'il n'avait pas horreur des démonstrations tout court.

« Si, » fit doucement ce dernier.

Il resta un moment immobile avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Italien avec hésitation, comme craignant une rebuffade.

Mon cœur… 

Le pensait-il seulement encore ou n'était-ce que le prélude à cette fameuse vengeance à laquelle son amant semblait tenir.

Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient légères, presque tremblantes et terriblement électrisantes. Oubliant un instant la situation, Matteo étreignit fermement le bélier tout en l'embrassant plus profondément. Cette pudeur, cette timide réserve séduisait toujours l'italien, l'atlante ne découvrirait sans doute jamais à quel point. Il laissa ses mains jouer dans le dos du bélier en un ballet familier, savourant ces lèvres au goût de miel à nouveau offertes. Mu ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de les fermer, ses cils chatouillant les joues de son amant, tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ses épaules. De nature introvertie, il se sentait mal à l'aise face aux démonstrations publiques mais le Cancer lui avait tellement manqu

« Hahem, Hahem… » toussota Kanon, que personne en dehors de Milo n'avait entendu arriver. « Bon, puisque les hostilités ont commencés, autant en profiter. »

Il s'avança vers le scorpion, allure souple et regard félin, prêt à le dévorer vivant, de la plus délicieuse façon qui soit. L'Atlante devint instantanément écarlate mais ne se dégagea pas, tandis que le maître de la huitième Maison attendait son amant de pied ferme.

« Hep, garçon, pas si vite ! » fit Matteo, libérant les lèvres de Mu, sans relâcher son étreinte. « Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? »

Milo sourit.

« Il n'y a qu'à Kanon que je n'ai pas dit bonjour… mais si tu insistes pour un câlin… »

Le cancer se dégagea des bras de l'atlante.

« J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait encourager les bonnes volontés. »

Il poussa Mu dans les bras de Kanon et se rapprocha de Milo, le laissant prendre les initiatives. Ce dernier lança un long regard au Dragon des mers semblant le défier avant d'enrouler un bras autour du coup de Matteo et de l'embrasser sans vergogne.

Mu, quant à lui, s'était figé comme si le grec le brûlait, sans rencontrer son regard, tentant de ne pas voir Milo embrasser le Cancer. Il avait envie de pleurer, de vomir mais il devait cette soirée à son amant. Il releva la tête, les traits dénués de toute expression.

Masque de Mort répondit sans se faire prier au baiser inquisiteur de son cadet, qui gagna rapidement en passion. Puis ses mains s'égarèrent sur un corps ma foi, fort agréable à caresser. Kanon les regarda faire mi-curieux, mi-émoustillé, puis releva le menton de l'atlante, visiblement attristé par le spectacle qui se jouait à leurs cotés. Lentement, sans mot dire, il ajusta ses lèvres à celle de Mu et y goûta patiemment, pris au délicieux jeu de la sensuelle découverte.

Le tibétain ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa faire passivement, aussi docile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. De son côté, Milo appréciait les caresses, explorant, lui aussi, le corps du Cancer.

Kanon se fit plus entreprenant, parcourant avec dextérité le corps soumis à ses caprices. Il aurait aimé sentir Mu plus réceptif, mais, quelque part, il s'attendait à cette réaction, ou plutôt à cette absence de réaction. Quant à Matteo, il commençait à avoir d'autres envies, allumé par les mains grecques qui affolaient sa peau. Il se sépara à regret de la bouche pulpeuse qui agaçait délicieusement la sienne.

« Bien, si on rentrait ? J'ai une chambre très confortable… pas vrai mon cœur ? » fit-il sarcastique.

Mu se crispa contre Kanon.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il.

Un instant, ses yeux avaient brillé de larmes mais il les avait rapidement ravalées, se refusant cette faiblesse.

_Il ne reviendra pas vers toi, tu as tout brisé,_ le prévint la petite voix de sa raison.

Quand bien même, il devait cette nuit à son amant. Cela ressemblerait davantage à un viol mais qu'importe, après tout, il l'avait mérité. Dieux qu'il l'aimait cet Italien. Et tout était fini à cause d'un unique verre de vodka. Ses traits restèrent vides, ne trahissant pas sa détresse.

Le visage de Matteo se figea en un rictus mauvais, frôlant la haine.

Mais bon Dieu ! Mu réagis ! 

Comment avait-il pu se faire berner à ce point par l'Atlante ? Ces mois passés n'avaient rien représentés pour Mu, il en avait la conviction à présent. Le Cancer n'avait été qu'un compagnon de coucherie, rien de plus. Sinon, le Bélier se débattrait, il refuserait, il hurlerait, l'insulterait ou pire encore… Non seulement il était venu, mais il se laissait porter par les évènements, comme s'il les attendait. L'Italien avait espéré jusqu'au bout que le Tibétain se rebelle et réagisse. Il n'en fut rien. Mu ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement. Le maître du quatrième temple découvrit dans la stupeur que cette douleur était pire que la mort. Sans vraiment être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il entraîna Milo et les autres jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, dans un état second, il entreprit de dévêtir le Scorpion et s'attela le rendre fou de désir, se coupant du reste du monde, s'isolant dans sa douleur de la pire manière qui soit.

Mu voulait hurler, tirer son amant en arrière, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait compris la leçon. Il voulait lui crier qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que le voir ravir Milo le tuait. Il n'en fit rien regardant la scène d'un regard horrifié. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar, l'un de ceux dans lesquels l'on ne peut qu'assister impuissant au drame. Il sentit à peine des mains se poser sur lui, le poussant vers le lit et il ferma les yeux.

Qu'on en finisse… 

Kanon aimait de moins en moins la tournure des évènements. Matteo semblait fou de rage et agissait par dépit amoureux, Milo se laissait faire et appréciait la situation et Mu semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris, subissant ses caresses. La situation devenait franchement malsaine et il se disait que son frère n'avait peut être pas tord en lui rabâchant qu'il était le mal incarné. Son cœur semblait vouloir percer sa poitrine tellement il se faisait douloureux. Sentant l'Atlante se recroqueviller sous son corps, il l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux en cherchant à communiquer avec lui par télépathie.

« Mu… si tu veux tout arrêter, c'est en ton pouvoir, mais c'est maintenant ! » 

Le Tibétain le regarda un long moment comme semblant se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, l'espoir gagnant ses traits délicats mais ce dernier n'y resta pas longtemps, le jeune homme redevenant d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Si on arrête maintenant, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Après tout… c'est de ma faute. »

« Mu ! C'est du masochisme ! Je sais que ça n'as pas l'air évident comme ça, mais… Il souffre ! Et il souffre d'autant plus de te voir me céder ! Il agit mû par la colère, et je suis sur qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu l'arrêtes ! »

Kanon ne savait comment faire. Lui avouer que Matteo avait reconnu aimer l'Atlante devant lui ? C'était délicat.

« Regarde-le, regarde son visage Mu ! Ce n'est pas lui ! » 

« Non… Tu as raison, ce n'est pas lui. J'ai vraiment tout détruit. »

Il avait mal, presque physiquement, de voir la transformation opérée chez son amant. En dessous de ce dernier, Milo avait ouvert les yeux et les fixaient d'un regard intense.

« Matteo… »fit doucement l'Atlante.

L'interpellé releva la tête qui errait jusqu'à présent sur le torse du Scorpion. Ses yeux avaient une expression inhumaine, entre la folie, le désir, la haine et la douleur. Il n'osa pas parler. Est-ce que le Tibétain réagissait enfin et mettait fin à cette ridicule mascarade ?

« S'il te plait… Arrête. Si tu veux te venger, je me soumettrai à ton désir… mais pas comme ça… »

Mu s'était entouré de ses bras comme s'il avait froid, toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait dansait au fond de ses iris violets, ses traits figés ressemblant à ceux d'une poupée de cire. Milo tendit la main touchant son ami à l'épaule sans mot dire, l'encourageant muettement. Kanon sourit brièvement avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Matteo, lui confirmant qu'il était de l'avis de l'Atlante. L'Italien se redressa et mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Ça me convient, » fit-il simplement en regardant le sol, extrêmement soulagé que cette histoire n'aille plus loin. « Vous nous laissez ? » demanda-t-il au Scorpion et au Dragon.

Kanon répondit le premier.

« Pas de problème… On va chez toi Milo ? »

Ce dernier se redressa sans répondre avant de se rhabiller rapidement.

« Tu n'as rien perdu de ton doigté, Mat, » sourit-il avant de se planter devant le Cancer et de lui mettre une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne. « Fini les bêtises, hein ! » ajouta-t-il sévère.

Récupérant ses chaussures, il sortit sans accorder un regard au Gémeau, dédiant un clin d'œil encourageant à Mu qui ne bougeait pas, se mordillant les lèvres. Le Cancer gronda, un sourire en coin, sarcastique.

« Toi non plus mon mignon ! » fit-il en lui pinçant les fesses au passage avant que les deux amants mystères ne quittent sa demeure.

Ces derniers montèrent rapidement jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, Milo en tête, Kanon derrière, devinant que la suite des évènements serait moins agréable que prévue la veille. Il passa la porte des appartements ne laissant pas le temps au Grec de la lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Milo, il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion… »

« Oh non, Kanon ! Toi tu vas m'écouter ! Je vais parler lentement que tu puisses suivre, » répliqua le Scorpion d'un ton venimeux. « Tu t'es bien moqué de moi pendant ces derniers mois mais maintenant c'est fini. »

Il repoussa le Dragon, l'empêchant de l'approcher et se rendant compte une énième fois que ce dernier était encore et toujours plus grand que lui. Il accumulait décidément. Camus aussi le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres.

« Considère que soit tu m'acceptes à part entière, tu acceptes de nous révéler aux autres, tu acceptes d'être fidèle, soit ce soir est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons en priv ! » cria le Grec, sa voix se brisant sur la fin.

Il se détourna, entrant dans sa chambre avant de lancer par dessus son épaule.

« Une dernière chose. Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, Kanon. Je m'apprêtais à me servir de mon aiguille écarlate, celle au bout de mon doigt, tu vois laquelle ? Ca refroidit les ardeurs. La prochaine fois, tu seras moins prompt à me juger, » termina-t-il froidement en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tu attendais le bon moment je suppose ? » ne put retenir d'hurler le Général avant de pulvériser la porte d'un coup de poing.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, son ton se radoucit cependant, bien qu'encore colérique.

« Ça t'importe tant que ça que je m'affiche à ton bras Milo ? Pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Kanon n'avait rien de moqueur, au contraire, il était sérieux, très sérieux. Il fallait qu'il sache si Milo jouait avec lui, s'il comptait pour lui. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris qui ne tardèrent pas à s'étrécir dangereusement.

« Tu me penses vraiment aussi futile ? » gronda-t-il. « Déjà, c'est pas mon style de m'afficher que ce soit avec quelqu'un à mon bras ou moi au sien ! Je ne m'appelle pas Aphrodite. Et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre pourquoi je suis resté avec toi tout ce temps, c'est que le Cap Sounion a empli ton petit crâne de sable ! Je t'aime abruti ! »

Il se calma soudain, s'interrompant.

« Maintenant, si tu as envie de casser une autre porte, il y en a pleins dans le temple de ton frère, » fit-il glacial.

Kanon ne répondit pas, se yeux brillants d'une lueur indéfinissable. Puis, soudain, il se rua sur Milo, le bloquant sous son corps tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fièvre, rendant ses poignets prisonniers de ses mains. Il s'interrompit brutalement, haletant.

« Non, ton style c'est plutôt de jouer de ton corps superbe et de me rendre fou… d'amour. »

Kanon relâcha sa prise et se rassit sur le lit l'air mélancolique, aux cotés de son compagnon.

« Et tu as raison, je suis un abruti… »

Il soupira longuement et fit mine de partir, sous le regard interloqué du Scorpion.

« Non mais ho ! Tu crois t'en tirer si facilement ? » rouspéta le jeune homme en le tirant à côté de lui sur le lit. « Je rêve ou tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ? »

« Non… Je t'aime, » murmura Kanon en regardant son amant.

Le Grec le regarda un long moment avec de grands yeux avant de se fendre d'une expression enfantine et de jeter ses bras autour du cou de son amant, le renversant.

« Mon Kanon n'à moi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec délectation en frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de ce dernier.

C'était incroyable, probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie, il avait du mal à y croire. Mais tant qu'il le tenait, son Dragon, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher.

Kanon l'aimait !

Camus ne le lui avait jamais dit, acceptant ses déclarations sans jamais les lui rendre et puis… Milo se calma légèrement à cette pensée, resserrant un peu son étreinte sur sa prise, un creux inquiet se formant entre ses sourcils. Il avait cru à l'amour du Verseau, lui donnant tout sans compter, la rupture avait été douloureuse, les nouvelles cicatrices auto-infligées qui parcouraient son corps en témoignaient. Soudain, une angoisse qu'il ne pouvait formuler l'étreignit et il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son compagnon, un poids oppressant sa poitrine.

Kanon s'attendait à se faire jeter comme un malpropre de la chambre – il l'aurait mérité –, au lieu de ça Milo se cramponnait à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse en fumée. Il noya sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure bleutée lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon se crisper contre lui. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, il l'aimait passionnément, pourtant il le faisait souffrir.

Assez de mensonge, assez de faux semblants !

« Milo… pardonne moi… j'ai été stupide. Quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Mat j'ai… j'ai cru que je ne comptais pas pour toi. En fait, j'ai toujours cru que je n'étais qu'une passade, que tôt ou tard tu me laisserais. Alors j'ai essayé de ne pas m'attacher, mais c'était trop tard… Pardonne moi mon amour… » fit il plantant un doux baiser dans la chevelure parfumée.

Le Scorpion releva la tête, rencontrant les lèvres de son amant qu'il embrassa éperdument.

« Tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais rêver. Je ne pensais pas terminer la nuit avec toi, » avoua-t-il. « Tu cachais bien ton jeu, mon amour, » ajouta-t-il avec un tendre petit sourire en déviant sur la mâchoire de son compagnon. « Je t'aime… »

Kanon assura sa prise sur la taille fine du scorpion et de sa main libre il dessina chaque trait du visage tant aimé, de la même façon qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire cet instant qu'il n'osait plus espérer. Front, nez, paupières, lèvres… son index ne laissa aucune parcelle de peau inexplorée, avant que sa bouche n'en fasse de même, ne s'interrompant que pour murmurer de tendres mots d'amour. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après de longues minutes d'exploration enivrante laissant toute sa tendresse s'exprimer dans ses gestes et son regard.

« Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir terminer la nuit avec moi ? Après ce que je t'ai impos ? J'ai eu si mal, j'étais fou de rage, de douleur. Pardonne-moi de te le dire mais à côté de ça, les quinze coups du Scorpion ne sont que caresses. Pour Mu, je n'y arrivais pas, il avait si mal lui aussi. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait écouté et mis fin à cette histoire. L'amour… c'est si nouveau pour moi, je ne connaissais que la vengeance et la haine… avant toi, Milo. »

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'opulente mer d'azur, serrant le Scorpion à contre lui le briser.

« Je t'aime. »

Le Grec l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Si je ne voulais pas de toi ce soir, je le dirais tu me connais, pourtant ! »

Il rit doucement, se délectant de l'étreinte possessive du Dragon avant d'enrouler souplement une jambe autour de sa taille.

« L'amour, ça fait mal, » fit-il soudain plus sérieusement. « J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre Matteo et Mu… » ajouta-t-il en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de son amant.

« Hum hum, » acquiesça ce dernier, frémissant sous la caresse. « Milo ? Si on reprenait du début ? » dit-il en faisant rouler son amant sur le dos, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, avant de parsemer sa gorge de baisers gourmands.

« Avec joie, » gémit le Scorpion, renversant la tête en arrière pour fournir un meilleur accès à son compagnon, sa jambe passée au travers des hanches de Kanon les pressant contre les siennes.

« Tu as un goût certains pour les vêtements, mais je te trouve franchement trop habill » gronda Kanon, dénudant fébrilement son amant.

Abandonnant la gorge de Milo, il mordilla, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait à son regard avide, son voyage l'emmenant toujours plus bas, vers un ventre palpitant aux saveurs aphrodisiaques.

Le Grec s'arqua en arrière, guidant le Dragon de la main.

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

« C'est réciproque, » souffla Kanon, fouillant le nombril de sa langue experte, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient lentement les boutons du jean du Scorpion.

Le grec gémit avec passion, levant ses hanches pour faciliter la tâche à son amant.

« Tu me rends fou, Kanon ! »

« Attends, ce n'est que le début mon ange… »

Le général enfouit sa tête entre les cuisses bronzées, flattant l'intimité de Milo de sa langue, avant de le prendre en bouche avec gourmandise.

Sa victime laissa échapper un cri, saisissant le drap en dessous de lui, le déchirant presque, une de ses mains se crispant dans l'abondante chevelure de son amant.

Kanon s'appliqua à explorer consciencieusement le scorpion de sa langue ou de ses lèvres, tantôt avec la légèreté d'un papillon, tantôt frénétiquement, comme si cela était leur ultime étreinte. Le grec s'interrompit cependant, le temps d'humidifier ses doigts qu'il introduisit en douceur dans l'intimité palpitante. Milo se tordait dans le lit, sur le point d'exploser mais tentant de prolonger cette douce torture.

« Milo… laisse moi te prendre… ou je vais te dévorer vivant… je n'en peux plus, » haletait le général.

Kanon tentait vainement de se libérer de ses vêtements trop serré depuis quelques minutes, enfiévré par le spectacle du Scorpion s'offrant à sa voracité.

Son cadet se releva soudain, faisant basculer l'ancien Marina. Les jeunes gens tombèrent au sol et Milo embrassa son amant coincé sous lui, l'une de ses mains appuyant doucement sur le sexe captif, le malaxant au travers du tissu.

« Oh non, mon amour, » susurra-t-il en se frottant lascivement contre lui. « Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous… Nous avons le temps. »

Comme pour ponctuer ces paroles, il parcourut les lèvres et la mâchoire du Dragon des mers, remontant taquiner de la langue le lobe de son oreille avant de redescendre, le long de la gorge offerte qu'il mordilla malicieusement, sans arrêter sa délicieuse torture. Le gémeau laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir contre l'oreille de Milo.

« Seulement… la nuit ? » fit-il, aguicheur.

Kanon jouait tendrement avec les rubans de soies bleues caressant ses mains, tandis que son corps électrisé s'arquait comme aimanté par les lèvres et la main du Scorpion.

« Oh Milo… Je t'en prie… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Son vis-à-vis sourit contre sa peau douce et descendit encore, couvrant le torse de son amant de petits baisers. Il s'arrêta sur un mamelon qu'il suçota et rongea presque douloureusement, rendant le petit bouton de chair rouge et terriblement sensible à l'air frais de la chambre. Sur un dernier coup de langue, le Grec passa au second. Il se sentait survolté, gagné par une excitation de moins en moins contrôlable. Kanon l'aimait !

« How ! » protesta ce dernier, faussement contrarié, terriblement excité par le scorpion cannibale. « Doucement… Je croyais qu'on avait tout le temps ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment, glissant ses doigts fiévreux sur les épaules puissantes, en éprouvant la douceur et la fermeté.

Plus Milo l'embrassait, plus il s'enfonçait dans de délicieuses brumes qui décuplaient ses sens, l'enivrant comme un vin nouveau, jeune et capiteux.

« Oh… Milo mon amour… »

Ce dernier ne s'interrompit pas descendant toujours plus bas. Il avait inséré un genou entre les jambes de son amant, le frottant contre l'entrejambe gonflé.

N'y tenant plus, Kanon quitta à regret l'exploration de son amant et tenta d'immiscer ses mains entre leurs corps pour ôter ses vêtements qu'il trouvait désormais inconfortables. Cette peau brûlante, il voulait la sentir sur chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à le consumer de désir, il voulait qu'elle fusionne avec la sienne pour n'en former plus qu'une. Il voulait l'aimer avec son âme, son corps, son être. Son cadet intercepta ses mains, l'embrassant au creux des poignets.

« Laisse-moi faire, mon amour, » souffla-t-il la voix rauque.

Il voulait de faire de cette nuit un moment inoubliable, célébrer le nouveau tournant qu'avait pris leur relation en dépit de ses craintes. Déboutonnant lentement le pantalon, il y glissa ses doigts, prenant en coupe les fesses fermes avant de faire descendre le vêtement avec une lenteur affolante parsemant son périple de baisers brûlants. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa au dessus du sexe tendu de son amant, son souffle le chatouillant mais sans le toucher, semblant attendre.

Mon amour.

Deux simples mots qui pouvaient vous transporter jusqu'aux nues prononcées par la personne aimée, pensa Kanon Les relations charnelles enflammaient ses sens, cependant, une relation sexuelle même exceptionnelle n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Il allait faire l'amour à quelqu'un qu'il aimait et Milo l'aimait en retour. Leurs sentiments réciproques transcendaient le physique, sublimaient chaque mot, chaque geste, bien au delà du désir ou du plaisir. C'était tout bonnement indescriptible, jamais le général n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle fusion soit possible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en harmonie totale.

« Comme tu voudras… Ce soir je t'appartiens… ce soir, demain, toujours… » gémit-il s'abandonnant totalement au bon vouloir de Milo.

« Kanon, » murmura le Scorpion, terriblement ému avant de se pencher et de prendre entièrement son amant dans sa bouche.

Jamais prison ne fut aussi exquise et si le corps du Gémeau se cambra, ce ne fut que pour se rendre d'avantage à son tortionnaire. Le prisonnier volontaire haletait, gémissait, ballotté par les flots du désir, y plongeant plus profondément à chaque seconde.

« Milo… Milo… » appelait-il, suppliant autant pour être libéré que pour rester captif.

Le Scorpion se retira au bout d'un moment, respirant au dessus de la chair rendue sensible, avant de passer ses mains en dessous des cuisses du dragon, exposant son intimité qu'il lécha amoureusement. Kanon se cambra un peu plus, poussant sur ses cuisses, levant ainsi le bassin qui ondula au rythme de son désir. Ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Milo jusqu'à blanchir ses articulations.

« Viens… Viens maintenant… »

De bonne grâce, le Scorpion laissa là son ouvrage, pour remonter sur la bouche de son Dragon – _son_ Dragon ! – tiré et guidé par sa chevelure. Ca lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être une poupée mais cela lui importait peu, il acceptait volontiers ce rôle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était donner du plaisir à son amant. Se plaçant entre les cuisses ouvertes, il releva un peu les hanches de ce dernier, le caressant avant de le pénétrer doucement et de l'embrasser.

Kanon gronda de plaisir contre la bouche de Milo. Milo qui était à lui, en lui… allant et venant avec une douceur affolante. Après de longues minutes de ce délicieux supplice, le général se recula, brisant leur baiser à regret, rejetant amoureusement les mèches rebelles de son amant lui dissimulant son visage.

« Milo… Laisse-moi te regarder… Tu es si beau… Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Sa voix qui n'était déjà qu'un doux murmure s'éteignit d'émotions, deux larmes cristallines roulant sur ses joues. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Saga jusqu'à la dernière bataille, toutes ces souffrances n'avaient pas été vaines, il le savait à présent. S'accrochant aux épaules d'ambre du grec, il arqua son corps pour mieux s'offrir à lui.

« Serre-moi fort, » supplia-t-il.

Si c'était un rêve, que jamais il ne se réveille. Milo l'aimait… Le grec se pencha en avant séchant ses pleurs de doux baisers avant de se retirer.

« Je suis à toi Kanon, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se poster à califourchon sur les hanches de ce dernier et de s'empaler d'un coup. Les yeux fermés sur des larmes de douleur comme la peau fragile de son anus se déchirait, il étreignit farouchement son amant.

« Oh Kanon ! Je t'aime ! »

« Doucement ! Doucement mon amour… » s'écria ce dernier voyant la douleur se peindre sur le visage de son amant.

Le Général plaqua fermement ses mains sur les hanches du Scorpion, son Scorpion, l'immobilisant, l'empêchant par là même de se faire souffrir.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Je ne veux _plus_ te faire de mal… Je ne veux plus que tu ais mal… » murmura-il, parcourant de ses lèvres de fines cicatrices qu'il savait auto infligées.

Son regard inquiet ne quittait pas les deux orbes bleue qui luisaient.

« On a toute la nuit tu te souviens ? » fit-il d'une voix mélancolique.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » protesta son amant. « Nous sommes jeunes, on rechargera les batteries, toute la nuit… et demain… et encore après. Je ne veux plus te quitter ! »

J'ai besoin de toi.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ces paroles pour autre chose que tuer ou détruire. Kanon sourit à belles dents

« Il faudra m'expulser de ce temple par la force ! Ou que tu me demandes de partir… » fit-il en soulevant doucement les hanches de son compagnon, avant de les reposer délicatement, les maintenant prisonnières de ses mains.

Il recommença, tout doucement, lentement, goûtant sans relâche la bouche de Milo, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le Scorpion s'ouvrir à lui et que la douleur s'évanouisse. Les gémissements se firent plus intenses, les mouvements plus amples, plus fluides, comme si leurs corps emmêlés se parlaient, se répondaient dans le plus merveilleux des langages. Kanon veillait à rester doux, malgré la passion brûlante qui l'animait.

« Je t'aime… je t'aime… » répétait-il inlassablement.

Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Ce soir, pour la première fois, Milo et Kanon faisaient l'amour.

Son cadet rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Malgré la brûlure qu'il ressentait dans ses fondements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se noyer dans les sensations affolantes que lui procurait son amant. Plus que des ressentis physiques, il s'enfonçait dans une communion avec son partenaire, comme il n'en avait jamais vécu. C'était juste, ça… l'amour.

Kanon distinguait à peine Milo. Sa vue brouillée par le plaisir et ses sens affolés le plongeait dans un envoûtement merveilleux, un océan de volupté dont il ne voulait plus sortir. Il relâcha cependant son prisonnier volontaire pour réapprendre le corps du Scorpion au travers de savantes arabesques, légères ou puissantes, mais éperdument amoureuses. Le plaisir allait et venait, comme les flots, devenant de plus en plus fort. Brusquement, il se rallongeât, prenant appuis sur le sol pour arquer son corps, donnant plus de lui-même à _son_ Milo, criant presque son nom.

Son cadet ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était un plaisir tellement intense que c'en était presque douloureux. Il était Kanon et se sentait aller et venir en lui-même, engoncé dans un carcan si étroit qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Il était le Dragon des mers, se mélangeait intimement en lui, perdait un peu de son identité pour se donner toujours davantage. Il se souvenait que le monde devant ses yeux était devenu d'un blanc immaculé et qu'il avait crié le nom de son amant d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Et puis… il ne savait plus, c'était le trou noir. Peut-être s'était-il évanoui mais lorsqu'il reprit ses sens, il était allongé sur le dos, une odeur à la fois musquée et un peu âcre lui chatouillant les narines. Une voix l'appelait, tellement familière et chérie que l'entendre fit naître des larmes sous ses cils. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une vision floue de mèches bleues un peu plus claires que les siennes et sourit comme sa vue se clarifiait lentement. Il aurait voulu dire au dragon, à son amour, de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien… qu'il allait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, grâce à lui. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta de lever la main et de la poser doucement sur la joue de son dragon, caressant tendrement la peau douce. Peu importait que la douleur ne pulse au creux de ses reins, que du sang à moitié séché ne macule l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Après tout, il l'avait voulu, il avait souhaité imprimer au plus profond de lui l'empreinte de celui qui lui avait enfin dit ces trois mots qu'il n'attendait plus.

Qui lui avait donné ces trois mots et bien plus encore.

Instinctivement, Kanon ferma les yeux lorsque la main de Milo caressa sa joue et il y posa son visage, saisi d'une sensation quasi indescriptible. Cette main était ardente, brûlante de fièvre, de passion… d'amour. Pourtant, elle était si douce, si tendre, si légère, frôlant sa peau presque comme si elle craignait de la blesser. Le général se laissa bercer par ce simple geste qui résumait à la fois toute la passion qu'ils venaient de se donner et tout l'amour qu'ils partageraient à l'avenir. Les brumes d'un orgasme hors du commun se dissipaient lentement. Jamais Kanon n'avait atteint une telle intensité dans le plaisir, comme si à la fois son corps et son âme avaient joui de concert. Matteo appelait ça 'tutoyer les anges', comme il avait raison. Le général avait la sensation d'être dans une bulle de douceur, que la solitude et la douleur n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, car il ressentait une profonde connexion avec un autre être que son jumeau, plus puissante, fusionnelle. Une profonde sérénité et une plénitude absolue se saisirent de tout son être.

Une nouvelle naissance…

Lentement, une larme coula sur la main du grec, traçant un sillon humide des doigts jusqu'au poignet.

« Milo… Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il simplement avant de se lover dans les bras du scorpion et s'y endormir paisiblement.

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple du cancer, les choses étaient beaucoup moins romantiques. Matteo s'était installé sur une chaise, bras et jambes croisés et dévisageait en silence son amant toujours assis sur le lit, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mu s'entourait de ses bras, comme frigorifié, ses grands iris violets fixé sur le cancer. Peut-être dix minutes s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis le départ de Milo et Kanon, depuis régnait le silence. L'italien le brisa le premier.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On joue aux chiens de faïences toute la soirée ? On fait l'amour comme des bêtes jusqu'au matin ? Ou on se dit nos quatre vérités avant de nous séparer définitivement ? » cracha le cancer, relâchant sa rage et sa douleur mal contenues.

De violents éclairs bleus déchiraient ses iris et une veine pulsait rapidement sur son cou.

L'atlante sursauta violemment.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » murmura-t-il. « Qu'on se sépare ? »

Matteo soupira longuement avant de se radoucir quelque peu.

« Non… »

Non, il ne voulait pas quitter Mu, il l'aimait. Mais Mu, lui…

« … Mais est-ce que tu me laisses le choix ? Notre… liaison n'est d'un mois plus vieille que l'enfant que t'as fait cette fille. Je te connais. Tu ne la laisseras pas dans le déshonneur, tu ne la laisseras pas seule avec cet enfant, ton enfant. Rares sont les chevaliers qui peuvent fonder une vraie famille. Tu vas la retrouver et l'épouser, je ne veux pas la place de la 'maîtresse'. Je te veux entier.' fit-il alors que la colère remontait, crachant le mot 'maîtresse' comme la pire des insultes.

Mu enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

« Elle ne veut pas de cet enfant, manifestement, » fit-il simplement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, sentant que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, cela ne trouverait jamais grâce aux yeux de son amant. La pensée d'abandonner l'Italien ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais Matteo n'accepterait jamais de l'entendre.

« Je voudrais tellement pouvoir effacer, » ajouta-t-il finalement, ses longues mèches masquant son visage. « J'ai tout détruit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, la gorge douloureusement serrée.

« Mu… sais-tu à combien de personne je faisais une confiance absolue dans ce monde ? Au point que s'il me demandait de tuer, je le referais sans hésiter ? Au point que s'il me demandait de mourir, je le ferais également. Le sais-tu ? » fit doucement l'italien fixant le mur derrière l'atlante, son regard traversant son amant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, comme s'il était seul, à nouveau seul dans cette chambre.

« Il n'y en avait que deux Mu… Athéna est la première, devine qui est la seconde. Je me suis livré à toi comme jamais dans toute ma vie, je t'ai tout donné, mes défauts et le peu de qualités qu'il me restait. J'avais confiance en toi Mu ! »

Il hurla la dernière phrase, douloureusement.

« Peux tu comprendre ce que veux dire 'faire une absolue confiance' pour quelqu'un comme moi ? Est-ce que tu peux saisir véritablement le sens de ces mots ? »

Matteo essoufflé, fixait de nouveau son regard cobalt sur l'atlante, partagé entre la colère et la souffrance.

« Oui, tu as tout détruit ! Parce qu'après ça, je ne pourrai plus te faire confiance. »

_Je ne pourrai plus jamais faire confiance,_ pensa-t-il.

Auprès de Mu, Matteo avait appris à redevenir humain, à essayer d'effacer ces crimes à avoir confiance en l'humanité et à l'aimer en quelque sorte. Il avait réappris les valeurs de l'amitié, du courage, et aussi l'amour. Mais si un être comme Mu était capable de trahison, alors, tout ces mots, toutes ces valeurs, tous ces beaux discours et sentiments, tout n'était que mensonge. Mu, son soutient, son roc, son pilier s'effondrait et tout ce qui faisait de l'ancien Masque de Mort le nouveau Matteo avec.

L'Atlante ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de se lever et de s'approcher de l'Italien à le toucher.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, Matteo… Et je n'ai jamais prétendu être infaillible, » murmura-t-il.

Il avait perdu le Cancer, il le sentait au regard presque dégoûté de son amant.

« Je voudrais pouvoir réparer, regagner ta confiance… Je… Oh Matteo! Je suis désol ! » cria-t-il soudain, ses larmes perçant enfin le barrage de ses paupières. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire... S'il te plait, frappe-moi si ça peut te soulager, méprise-moi, traite-moi comme un chien mais ne me déteste pas ! Ca me tue à petit feu! Je suis désol ! Désol ! » termina-t-il en tombant à genoux aux pieds de son compagnon, les bras enserrant ses propres épaules comme pour le protéger du froid insidieux qu'il éprouvait. « Venge-toi ! » souffla-t-il. « Je le mérite après tout… »

« Me venger ? pfff… » renifla Matteo avec mépris.

D'un geste incontrôlable, il releva Mu par le bras, le projeta contre un des murs de la chambre et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

« Tu me demandes à moi, Masque de Mort, de me venger de toi ? As-tu seulement une idée de la portée de tes paroles mon chéri ? » fit-il, le regard de glace, transfiguré, comme possédé, la voix grave et rauque, comme un fauve feulant avant l'attaque.

La rage, la haine, la soif de sang, tout ce qu'il avait mis des mois à maîtriser remontait à la surface comme du magma en fusion. S'il ne se calmait pas, Mu en ferait les frais. Matteo eut un regard étrange, comme s'il écoutait une voix étrangère lui donnant des ordres, sa tête dodelinant bizarrement dans son accès de folie. Mu le fixait, le visage détrempé de larmes, empreint d'une expression indéfinissable. Les mains de l'italien se mirent à jouer dans les cheveux mauves, faisant sursauter leur possesseur.

« Tu veux que je te garde ? »

Le ton employé était effrayant et pourtant d'une douceur extrême par rapport aux dernières paroles du cancer, une mèche lavande toujours enroulée autour de ses doigts.

« Oui... Plus que tout. »

La voix de Mu se brisa, n'osant pas prononcer le 'je t'aime' qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

L'italien ne répondit pas, ses doigts jouant toujours dans la cascade de soie mauve. Il avait encore son regard de fauve prêt à mordre, mais Mu n'eut plus assez de temps pour le contempler. Ses lèvres vinrent se souder à celle de l'atlante, tandis que Matteo étreignait le bélier de plus en plus fort contre lui. Ce dernier ferma les yeux très fort comme pour oublier la haine qu'il avait vu briller dans ceux de l'italien et lui rendit son baiser avec une intensité désespérée, comprenant que ce serait probablement la dernière fois, déterminé à graver dans sa mémoire la moindre courbe, la moindre odeur…

Puis, l'essence de ce qui avait fait de lui le chevalier d'exception qu'il était l'envahit à nouveau, nourrie par la douleur qu'il ressentait et il brisa le baiser, capturant le visage de l'italien entre ses mains. Athena ne l'avait-elle pas obligé à rendre l'enfant à la mère qui lui avait révélé le cruel jeu de dupe dont il avait été la victime… dont Matteo et lui avaient été les victimes, à cause de sa faiblesse. Peut-être ne s'était-il rien passé mais s'il avait montré davantage de fermeté envers le scorpion, ce désastre ne se serait pas produit. Dans le huitième temple, il sentit deux cosmos fusionner et c'est fut trop. Il ne perdrait pas le cancer, l'unique pour qui battait son cœur sans une dernière bataille.

« Et toi, mon amour, » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné. « N'as-tu jamais commis de terribles erreurs, n'as-tu jamais fait preuve de faiblesses ? »

_Ariete__ : bélier_

_Il cornuto : le cocu_


End file.
